


Strike me down, Take me whole (Break apart my lonely soul) by  Metatron

by Millyfay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eobarry, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Sort of Flashpoint AU, bottom!Eobard, flashpoint cage sex, 翻译文, 闪逆闪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millyfay/pseuds/Millyfay
Summary: 一篇授翻闪逆闪PWP巴里的仓库探监果然演变成了……原作为Metatron的http://archiveofourown.org/works/11326956?show_comments=true&view_adult=true#comments





	Strike me down, Take me whole (Break apart my lonely soul) by  Metatron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metatron/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strike me down, Take me whole (Break apart my lonely soul)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326956) by [Metatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metatron/pseuds/Metatron). 



他终于出现在仓库里，带着食物，仍以英雄自居。他看起来只是一个为“朋友”带饭的、善良的普通人。这种嘴脸让Eobard感到恶心，但这也不稀奇了。闪电侠一直高高在上地称Eobard为“反派”，享受做英雄的光辉，而下一秒就像邪恶版本的上帝，把千万条生命从时间线抹去。  
“我买了扭扭薯条，”Barry Allen的语气好像在等Eobard感激他。是Eobard一直在努力保持的不屑才让他没有开口去讽刺他。当然，也不是一直――Barry来“探监”的前十次（或者更多）他都没忍住。而那只不过引起了更多的争吵，没一次能让他从笼狱里解放出来。  
Eobard叹了口气，从他坐着的窄床上站起来。他放弃一般地伸出手，等Barry把食物递过来。  
Barry皱起了眉。  
“你不准备说谢谢吗？”  
又来了。他的死敌、追捕者，想要他说谢谢，但是却把他关在笼子里。他咬紧牙关不吭声，不想陪他玩下去。就算他已经失去了骄傲，他也不会感谢Flash的。  
Barry把食物放在一个箱子上。  
“我会在你说了谢谢之后递给你，”双臂交叉在胸前，Barry说道，“你知道，我从时间线里把你拽出来的时候完全可以杀了你，但是我没有那样做。或者我可以让你受伤，但我也没有伤到你。我仍然可以伤到你。”  
Eobard干笑两声，因为长时间不说话嗓子都沙哑了。“是啊，但你不会那样做的，Barry。毕竟你是英雄人物。”他狠狠地说着，似乎这些话会烫伤他的舌头，但他说出来就后悔了。因为他已经决定了要冷战到底，吵架并不能带来没有什么好处。现在已经晚了。  
“没错，Thawne。英雄。”Barry的声音透露着愤怒，他拳头紧攥着冲过来，“不像你一样是个杀人犯。”  
“你确定吗？”Eobard轻蔑地，“你在创造现在这个时间线的时候杀了多少人？上百万的人将不复存在，就因为你想你的妈咪了。”他没好气地说。Barry的眼睛瞬间燃起了怒火；在Eobard不甚熟悉的这个Flash的脸上，这种表情不算少见，这个男孩比他在未来认识的Barry Allen年轻。得多。  
“你有什么资格这样说？！”Barry怒吼着，“你还没意识到吗？所有这些，所有我不得不做出的改变，都是因为你破坏了时间线！都是因为你夺走了我的一切！”  
“你要一直这么自我暗示下去，也许在下一个时间线你就真的失去一切了。知道我是怎么想的吗，闪电侠？我认为，即使你有一个完美的生活、父母双全、工作顺利、娶了一个很棒的女孩为妻，你还是会回到过去改变时间线。因为你永远不知满足，你总是自大地以为你值得拥有更多。想问我为什么知道？因为我来自未来。我亲眼见到过。你一直是这样，Flash。”Eobard冷笑着说。  
这段话似乎让Barry彻底失控了。Eobard对此有些失望；他认识的闪电侠是不会这么容易被激怒的。  
Barry闪进了关Eobard的笼子里，甩门关上，再把Eobard狠狠按在墙上。  
“一直怎样？”Barry的气息近距离传到他耳朵里。Eobard奋力挣扎着，但Barry压着他不松手。  
“放开我！”Eobard吼道。他看进Barry的眼睛，幽暗的愤怒还在，但是，还有一些其他的东西。Eobard很清楚那是什么。Barry缓缓地露出一个笑容，牙齿咬在一起，像极了捕食者准备出击前的样子。他更用力地把Eobard按在墙上，身体靠了过去。  
“告诉我，Thawne，你认识的那个Flash会这样吗？”他轻启嘴唇，几乎挨着Eobard的脖颈在说，“他操过你吗？”  
Eobard只觉得心脏剧烈地跳着，他不能集中注意力了；注意力往几百万个不同的方向一去不回。  
“没……没有，”他低声说。他想摆脱禁锢，能跑多远跑多远；他想打Flash一顿，把他踢到在地上狠踹；他想尖声大叫，想大声嘲笑这个自称是英雄的禽兽。但他还想要，在心底里一直默默渴望着，想要Flash做到他所说的，操他。  
“看样子，”Barry说，一种引诱的语调蔓延在他的声音里。“我想我确实是不同的。只有实实在在地操你能证明这一点。”他伸出一只手在Eobard的身上游走，手指按压着那粗糙皮革下的皮肤。Eobard的呼吸不稳了。他痛恨这样。他明知自己不应该想要和他的死敌、他的追捕者做这个，但现在这机会字面意义上地送到了他手边。  
“我想和你说，”Barry柔声说着，他滚烫的呼吸就在Eobard的耳边，“我会把这个当成是你的'谢谢'，你不用再为说这个感到勉强了。”  
Eobard紧咬住自己的下嘴唇，几乎要咬破。  
“如果我说了yes……你能不要关着我了吗？”他应该直接问Barry能不能让他走，但他知道这是不可能的。  
“如果你真的想，那没问题。”  
Eobard知道他在玩一个极其危险的游戏。如果他现在屈从了Barry，等于是闪电侠赢得了这一战，而Eobard最不愿意看到的就是闪电侠赢。但这次，是他现在以及将来唯一的机会了。  
“Yes，”他喃喃道，声音细不可闻。  
“你说什么？”Barry说，眼中的欲望像雷电一样闪烁着。  
“Yes, Flash, 操我。用力操我， ”Eobard说着，声音有些犹豫。但是他想，如果他让这个发生，至少不能像一个懦夫一样战战兢兢的。他可是逆闪电，超级反派。他是强大的。  
Eobard嘴角勾起，让自己的胯部在Barry的掌中前后顶动。  
“让我成为你的。填满我，直到我站都站不起来。”他徐徐地说道。  
Barry的喉底发出声音，他猛地吻上Eobard的嘴唇，这个吻粗暴又色情，两人都在抢夺主导权，但都没有成功。在把舌头伸到Barry嘴里的时候，Eobard可以尝到他自己的血在里面。艰难地汲取着空气，Eobard觉得Flash的亲吻时和他战斗时一模一样：力气惊人、赏心悦目，与他认识的其他任何人都不同。  
他允许Barry掌控一会儿主导权，把自己交给那紧贴在自己嘴上的滚烫嘴唇，和抓着自己的有力手臂。Eobard不禁想是谁教会Barry这样亲吻的――他不相信是Iris West.  
这个吻结束时两人都喘不过气。  
“脱掉衣服，”Eobard的语气近乎恳求。他想感受Barry的身体，而不仅仅是衣服间热烈的摩擦。  
“脱掉『你的』衣服，”Barry马上反驳，接着就再次占领他的双唇。Eobard不听他的，双手紧紧攥着Barry的T恤，把它使劲往上拽，直到Barry不得不断开吻把衣服从头上脱下来。他的手沿着Eobard的臀部向上摸，直到找到他逆闪电制服的拉链，和他自己的制服拉链位置差不多，毕竟逆闪电制服本来就是基于闪电侠制服设计的。Barry正在迅速地把Eobard从他的外套和裤子中剥出来，Eobard则利用这个时间第一次好好地欣赏闪电侠锻炼过的胸肌。他吻向Barry脖子和锁骨之间的凹陷，用到了舌头，把积聚在那里的汗水舔干净。Barry把从他身上脱下来的制服扔到角落的地上，如果Eobard不是同时也在忙，他一定会表达不满的。  
他的手抚过Barry的上身，到腰上时受到运动裤上缘的阻隔，于是他把它脱了下来。Barry的一只手隔着他的内裤有力地揉捏着他的屁股，让Eobard呻吟出声――声音极轻，但两个人都听到了。他惊讶自己怎么现在就如此之硬，他为此感到羞耻，尤其是他旁边的人是Barry的时候。  
Barry引导着两人到了床上。他脱下自己的内裤，让自己的勃起暴露在空气中。Barry的阴茎和他本人一样地漂亮、完美。Barry向下顶住Eobard的身体，又开始亲吻他。Eobard把自己的内裤褪了下去，终于，他们『终于』坦诚相见了。皮肤间甜蜜又粘腻的摩擦是缓慢的，但同样摄人心魂。  
“还等什么，Flash，”Eobard挑衅地说，“我听说你要操我呢。”  
Barry的眼神聚焦起来，暂时从他们的亲热之中抬起身。一只手撸着自己的老二，他把另一只手的手指插进Eobard的嘴里。  
“把它们舔湿，我没有润滑剂给你。”  
Eobard听话地吸吮着手指，舌头在那温热的表面皮肤上打着转，让它们沾满津液，然后，把手指“啵”第一声拔出来，和它们自己的嘴唇之间的空气中留下一条依依不舍的银线。他调整自己的姿势，双腿张开，抬眼迎上Barry的目光，颇为挑衅。Barry的眼睛眯了起来，将第一根手指插进他的体内，没有断开两人交汇的眼神。突然的入侵给Eobard的身体带来了快感，他叫了出来，开始抚弄自己的阴茎。  
Barry只等了几秒就又加进第二根手指，没给他留下适应的时间；他顺着Eobard的脖子吮吸上去，后者正因为痛苦而哀叫着。这种痛虽然让人措手不及，但却是Eobard喜欢的：这提醒了他他的床伴是谁――不是两情相悦的恋人，也不是毫无关系的一夜情。他抬起臀部迎合那些手指，寻找更多的快感。  
Eobard将唇压上Barry的，第一次主动亲吻他。他的舌头逡巡在那唇瓣上，直到它们为他打开，便深入口腔去虔诚地探索那每一个角落。不多时，后穴的刺痛渐渐消失，Eobard知道自己准备好接受更多。  
“我好了……给我，我想要那个……”他的话语伴着呻吟，试图引诱Barry给他他想要的。他感受到那湿润的坚挺就顶着自己的穴口，只消一个挺进就能让他满足；而它待在那里不动，让快感离他远远的。  
“这就等不及了吗，Eobard，”Barry嘘声说，  
“你这么渴求我的肉棒。想想看，如果我是坏人，我会马上离开，只留下你空虚的身体，等着你求我回来。但是，”他将自己的阴茎对准了Eobard的洞口，“我没那么残忍。”说着，他进入了对方的身体。  
插入进行得缓慢又疼痛，因为润滑只有Barry手指上的唾液，还有他阳具顶端的前列腺液。但对于Eobard来说这样再好不过。这打碎了他愚蠢的青春幻想，又不是说他需要浪漫、需要温馨缠绵，这样只有Barry操进他时干涩的疼痛，很好，很现实――大概是他所体验过的最美好的一种疼痛。  
他感受到Barry的性器几乎全部拔出，再全根没入，接着就是密如雨点一般的凶狠抽插，让他完全失去了重心，慌乱地抓紧了身下的床单。Barry尤其用力地戳上他的前列腺，他呻吟出声――  
“Yes, Barry, harder……干我……把我射得满满的……让我永远忘不了这个……”  
他的语句破碎，最后一句话是对自己说，而不是对Barry。他想永远记住此刻所发生的一切，以及这一切是怎么发展而来的。  
“你的小穴那么饥渴地吞咽着我……你天生就该被操，”Barry的语气足以让Eobard更大声地浪叫着。他迎向那在体内进出的阴茎，手把床单抓得乱七八糟。Barry一直又快又狠地操弄着他，而眨眼间Eobard换到了上位姿势，阴茎还完全插在身体里。Eobard开始骑他的老二，每次都保证它完全拔出再重新没入。  
“这样呢，”他的声音Barry的呻吟声中显得不无得意，“这样好些了吗？”  
“操...你,”Barry连两个词的句子也说不完整，当然他现在根本不在意这个。  
“你就在啊，”Eobard肯定道，摇动着自己的臀部。他现在确定了，他喜欢这个；他喜欢Barry深埋在他体内，填满他。他能在自己的小腹看到Barry顶在他身体里的阴茎的大致轮廓，而这让他硬得不可思议。Barry躺在他身下，头发都被汗湿透了，瞳孔被欲望染成暗紫色。在这杂乱不堪的白色床单上，他看起来像一个天使――或者恶魔，Eobard再也无法把二者区分开了。他觉得对他来说这一幕是色情的极限，而当Barry的手在他的屁股上坚定不移，脸稍稍扭曲，似乎想给他一个微笑但相差甚远，向他低声细语道：“为我射出来，逆闪电。”  
Eobard感到一股暖流让整个身体动弹不得，他尖叫着射出了白浊，覆盖了Barry赤裸的胸膛。同时他的肠道收缩着，紧咬着阴茎颤抖不已，接着他就被Barry射在他身体里的感觉淹没了：就像第一次连接神速力时一样美妙。  
有那么一会儿，他们的身体继续交合着，让他们各自剩余的精液射干净。但Barry把他们分开，让自己褪出来，用Eobard的床单把胸前的精液擦掉。Eobard没有动，想让这一时刻持续得久一些。他知道只要Barry起身离开，他们就又回归了敌人。这一切不会造成任何改变，虽然在他的某个念头里期望有改变。  
Barry站起来穿上了衣服。  
“你知道，我没有想到你顺从了，" Barry声音轻柔，“我只是要激怒你，我没想到……”他没说下去。“总之，我很抱歉，但我不能让你逃走。”接着Eobard记得的只有脸上被挨了一拳，之后便什么也看不到了。  
当他醒来的时候，他赤裸的身上盖着破破烂烂的床单，他的逆闪电制服被叠起来放在床脚下，上面摞着Big Belly Burger的袋子，里面确实有扭扭薯条。

**Author's Note:**

> 吃逆闪受的好孤独TAT 幸亏有Metaron大大发的肉TAT


End file.
